


Collared

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Nice Rhack You Got There [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Implied Relationships, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Rhys gets home late and Vaughn is getting increasingly suspicious of Jack.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the game and needed to get this out of my system. I'm sure everyone can relate.

Vaughn looked up when Rhys finally stumbled into the apartment, “Hey bro, I was wondering when the hell you'd be . . . getting . . . back . . . “

The bespectacled accountant blinked at his friend and slowly stood up, Rhys chuckled nonchalantly and headed toward the kitchen,

“Yeah, uh, sorry, had a-a lot of, um, _paperwork_ to do and . . . yeah . . . “

“What _are_ you wearing, Rhys?” Vaughn leaned on the doorway, both eyebrows trying to reach his hairline and his mouth was twisted in disgust.

“Huh?” Rhys looked down from polishing off the carton of milk and blinked, “What? Is my tie crooked?”

“No, Rhys, that.” Vaughn pointed at Rhys's neck.

Rhys blinked then looked away, putting the milk away despite it being empty, “Oh . . . _that._ ”

“Is that a collar?” Vaughn crossed his arms and his lips pursed in a thin line.

“Y-Yeah . . . “ Rhys reached up and ran a finger under the tight collar.

It was made of a thick band of skag leather with a metal band going around the full circumference and a thick electronic padlock that had a slowly blinking yellow light on it and the collar was finished off with a thick ring mounted on the front, a small heart-shaped tag on it said 'Cupcake' on one side and 'If Lost Return To Handsome Jack' on the other.

Vaughn shook his head in disbelief, “Unbelievable, did Jack make you wear that?”

“He didn't _make_ me, per say . . . “ Rhys defended lamely.

“Oh, okay, Rhys, so let me try another line of questioning, can you take it off?” Vaughn scowled and crossed his arms, he was pretty much over his pal's excuses for his boyfriend or whatever Jack was to him.

“ . . . not really.” Rhys licked his lips and shoved his hands into his slacks's pockets.

“Nor really or no?”

“No, Jack has the passkey.” Rhys sighed, “Look, it's not what it looks, okay? Jack just . . . he said I don't have to wear it all the time just when I- yanno what? Nevermind, this isn't really any of your business anyway!”

Rhys brushed past Vaughn only for the shorter man to grab his wrist and turn him around,

“It's my business when my best friend is obviously being abused by his partner!” Vaughn shouted, “Why are you so fucking thick sometimes?”

Rhys looked shocked and shook his head, “I'm not being abused!”

“Really, so you _like_ having a collar that you can't take off on?” Vaughn tilted his head.

“Yes! Alright?” Rhys shouted, throwing his hands up, “I-I do like it! I . . . “ He bit his lip and hugged himself, “I asked Jack for the collar . . . Not the tag, obviously but he . . . had it made anyway.“

Vaughn's mouth dropped open, “Are you . . . serious?”

“Yes, Vaughn, I am.” Rhys's cheeks reddened and he fiddled with the ring on the collar.

“Oh.” Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck and they stood in very awekward silence for a few moments, “I just . . . I just don't want you to get hurt, Rhys . . . you're my best friend and . . . I want you to be happy.”

Rhys smiled and patted Vaughn's shoulder, “Hey, for what it's worth I'm really glad I have a pal like you that's looking out for me.”

“Yeah, uh, no problem, Rhys but uh . . . you might want to do something about all those hickies . . . “

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I enjoyed writing this, expect some kind of sequel bullshit or something.


End file.
